The New King of Hearts: Shinji Ikari's New Journey
by VHAL9000
Summary: Sequel to "The King of Hearts Save the Day". Takes place after the events of "The End of Evangelion". After Shinji rejects Instrumentality, the world returns to normal. However, Shinji quits his job as an EVA pilot, and soon meets Domon Kasshu again. After learning that Master Asia has passed away, Shinji agrees to be taken under the tuteleage of Domon. How will they fare together?


_Prologue: The Day the World ended._

_"Where am I?" Shinji Ikari asked, as he was in a world filled with darkness._

_"You are in a dreamscape filled of nothingness, Shinji Ikari." Rei Ayanami answered._

_"What? Nothingless?" Shinji asked. "Why aren't there people?"_

_"You wished for a world where no one existed. A world where you would only exist, and be alone forever."_

_"But I didn't wish for that." Shinji protested, by suddenly he saw an image of himself screaming out the words he didn't want to hear._

**_I will always be alone in the world, and I just wish everyone would just die!_**

_Shinji broke down in tears. "This can't be happening. This is a dream"_

_"Take a look for yourself." Rei replied. "Your wish is being granted in real life."_

_In an instant, Shinji saw an image of a giant Rei, standing over the Earth, and releasing an AT field of her own, destroying all of life, and turning them into LCL. He also saw her cradling some sort of giant ball, which contained the souls of humanity and life._

_"This is.." Shinji spoke._

_"Yes, this is Lilith, in her final form." Rei answered. "She is granting your wish."_

_Shinji spoke nothing._

_"Is this what you truly want?" She asked._

_"Yes." Shinji muttered slightly. "I just want everyone to die."_

_"You fool!" A voice bellowed. "Can you possibly comprehend the consequences of your actions?"_

_"Master Asia?" Shinji asked, as the apparition of the Martial Arts Master appeared before his eyes._

_"Do you love nature, Shinji?" Another voice spoke out._

_"Domon?" Shinji asked, as Domon's form appeared next to Master Asia's ._

_"Let me ask you again: do you love nature?" The King of Hearts spoke._

_"Yes! I do love nature! I love the animals, I love the grass, everything about it!" Shinji cried._

_"Shinji, we too are a part of nature. So to destroy humanity, is to destroy nature itself." Master Asia added. "Is that what you want?"_

_"No, but-"Shinji retorted._

_"You can't just choose to eliminate humanity, because your own selfish benefits, Shinji." Domon criticized._

_"But Domon, I"_

_"Shinji, are Master and I not important to you?" Domon asked._

_"No, you guys are very important!" Shinji shouted. "You helped shaped the warrior within me."_

_"You are no warrior." Domon answered coldly, and Shinji's eyes widened in horror._

_"A real warrior would not let this happen. He needs others to communicate his feelings, his emotions, and his sorrow. Or else he is not a true warrior at all." Domon stated._

_"But Domon, don't you hate sorrow?" Shinji asked._

_"Yes, but it's a part of life that I must endure. Like all the other people in the world, I endured sadness. I lost my brother, and my mother, two people that were the most near and dear to my heart" Domon replied._

_"Now Shinji," Master Asia said. "Learning all this, do you still choose to stay alone, and let humanity perish?"_

_"NO!" Shinji shouted confidently, as he rose up. "I will not let this happen! Humans need to survive! We must be different not one! Even though sadness is painful, it's a part of life that we must face!"_

_Suddenly, Lilith froze in place. The Ball that housed all the souls of life, began to break, releasing the souls back into the Earth. Lilith herself began to dissolve and decay, breaking into several pieces._

_"What's happening?" Shinji said, as everything started to disspaear from his view._

_"You did it, son." A voice spoke out. It was his mother._

_"Mom?" He asked, as he touched her hand._

_"I'm proud of you. " She spoke happily, as Mother and Son began to break apart from one another._

_Soon after, Shinji found himself in a pool of LCL. He got out of the pool easily, by found Asuka's body lying on the dry land next to the LCL._

_"Asuka?" The boy asked, as he tried to resuscitate the girl._

_Asuka didn't respond initially, but slowly opened her eyes._

_Shinji's tears rolled from his eyes to Asuka's plugsuit, and Asuka noticed this right away._

_"How Disgusting" She spat, as the Boy placed his head over her chest._

_Soon after, Asuka's eyes suddenly closed._

_"Asuka?" Shinji asked, as his eyes began to close too._

_"What's happening?" He asked, as he fainted._

**Chapter 1: Return of Domon Kasshu**

"I quit." Shinji spoke to his father, the Commander of NERV in his office.

"WHAT?" Gendo screamed.

"You heard me father, I quit as pilot of the EVA 01." Shinji replied confidently.

"This is unbelievable! We need you!" Gendo shouted.

"But I thought you said just months ago, that I had the choice to either pilot the Eva or leave?" He asked.

"But that's different." Gendo replied back. "As you know, the EVA 01 responds to you only. We can't get another replacement."

"Well that's your loss." Shinji said, as he walked for the door.

"**Well it's apparent that you're one stubborn, ungrateful, idiotic child**." Gendo spoke coldly.

Shinji turned around, and looked at Gendo angrily. "What did you say?" He asked.

"That's right." Gendo replied. "I just wish Yui didn't make you."

"Well I wish that she didn't marry a scumbag like you!" Shinji shouted, as he ran for the door slamming it hard.

"What's wrong, Shinji?" Misato asked, as she saw Shinji crying next to the Commander's door.

"It's nothing, Misato." Shinji answered, as he stood up.

"It's about your father, right? The Commander?" She asked, and the boy nodded.

"Yeah, my father was the same way, dedicated to his work, and not bothering to spend time with his child." Misato spoke sadly.

"Your father died right?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah, but I felt grateful he did. He put my mother and me in so much pain and suffering. I couldn't have a good childhood. "Misato spoke harshly.

"I guess we're not that different after all." Shinji spoke, as he started to walk with Misato.

"Yeah you're right, Shinji." The Raven haired woman replied. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well I just quit my job at NERV, so I don't know what I'm going to do." He walked.

"What will they think? Rei, and Asuka?" Misato asked.

"I don't know." Shinji answered but then he suddenly stopped. He overheard Rei and Asuka talking in the nearby room.

"It's about time that idiot was kicked off from NERV." Asuka said.

"Pilot Ikari wasn't kicked out, he resigned." Rei answered.

"Well it was a good thing he resigned, he was holding us back. It was about time he realized that we don't need him anymore." Asuka spat.

"Pilot Soryu.." Rei replied. "Pilot Ikari has helped us lately. You should be thanking him."

"Wondergirl, I don't need to thank him at all." Asuka retorted.

Rei didn't say a word after that. The girl was too stubborn to admit that Shinji was better than her.

"I guess that they don't care about you, huh?" Misato asked Shinji.

"I don't blame them. I've been more of a pain and a burden." He spoke glumly.

"That's not true, Shinji. You have been a great help to us all, from the first time you stepped into EVA 01 to now." Misato defended.

"Thanks, Misato." He smiled slightly as he started to walk again.

"Your welcome, kid." The woman replied.

Soon enough the two arrived at the main elevator. Both of them walked inside slowly, and waited until the Elevator's doors closed shut.

"So do you want to go anywhere? Anywhere special in particular?" Misato asked.

"I think I should go to the Airport. I just want to get away from my father. From Tokyo in general." He said.

"Understood." She replied. "Do you want me to drive you there?"

"That would great, Misato." The boy spoke cheerfully. "Thanks."

The raven haired Major smiled a bit, and walked towards her car which was situated in the far away. Shinji followed her, and the two of them got in. They drove away far away from the NERB HQ, passing several buildings and apartments.

"Should we go to your house first?" Shinji said.

"My house?" Misato asked. "Why?"

"My clothes are in your house, remember?" Shinji asked.

"Oh right. Silly me." Misato spoke as she hit herself lightly on the head.

As they were driving, suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What is going on?" Misato asked, as she was driving.

"I don't know!" Shinji answered, but he looked behind the car.

An Angel suddenly appeared from beneath the ground. And what's worse is that it was following the two of them!

"What do we do?" Shinji asked.

"I'll just call NERV. They'll handle the situation!" Misato shouted, as she grabbed her cellphone from her purse as she was driving. Suddenly, a masked figure appeared on the car next to the side of Misato's car.

"Keep Eva Activity to a minimum." The masked figure spoke.

"Huh? What do you say?" Shinji asked.

"Keep moving, Shinji Ikari." The masked man answered.

Shinji blinked. _I recognize this voice.. but who is it?_

Suddenly the masked figure leaped high.

"What's he doing?" Shinji asked, as he got out of the car while it was moving. Shinji hit the ground hard, but he only got a few bruises.

"Shinji!" Misato yelled as she got of her car to help the boy.

"What were you thinking?" She asked the Eva pilot, as she cradled him in her arms.

"Look." Shinji spoke, as he pointed to the masked man.

The masked man leaped high engaging the giant angel. The Angel tried to punch him with its left arm, but the man landed on the arm, and kicked it in its head. The Angel fell over, and the man seemed to walk towards Shinji.

"There's no mistaking it." Shinji remarked. "It's him."

Suddenly, the Angel got up.

"Behind you!" Shinji yelled, and the man dodged the Angel's colossal attack quickly.

In response to his enemy's attack, the man jumped up and punched the Angel really hard. It fell down again, but this time in a grand explosion.

"Where is he?" Shinji asked, as he tried to search for the man.

"Over here." The man's voice spoke, and Shinji looked behind him. In his view, stood Domon Kasshu staring down at him from a light pole.

_It's Domon. The King of Hearts and the pupil of Master Asia. _Shinji thought.

"Huh?" Shinji asked, as Domon looked very angry, like he was irritated with him for something he did.

"Answer this, Shinji!" Domon spoke, as he performed a martial Arts pose. "The School of the Undefeated of the East!"

Shinji jumped up to the nearby flagpole, and posed as well. "The Winds of the Kings!"

Domon flew at him with punches and kicks. "Zenshin!" He yelled

"Keiretsu!" Shinji yelled as he blocked the attacks.

"Tempa Kyoran!" Domon yelled as he continued to punch.

Then within seconds, the two warriors' fists collided with one another.

"Look the East is Burning Red!" Domon and Shinji yelled in unison, as an imaginary fire blazed in the background.

**Chapter 2: The rise of a new pupil**

"How have you been, Shinji?" Domon asked.

"I just quit my job as an EVA pilot. So I'm really not that well at the moment." The boy answered.

"There, there." Domon said, as he tried to comfort the boy. "You didn't need that job anyway."

"You may be right." The boy replied sadly. "Where's Master?"

"Shinji." Domon spoke. "Master's dead."

"WHAT?" Shinji yelled.

"That's right." Domon spoke. "Master died after speaking his last breaths. His illness kept up to him, I'm afraid."

"This can't be possible!" Shinji spoke with tears in his eyes. "I can't believe it." He dug his face, into Domon's chest.

"I know, kid. I can't believe it also." Domon answered. "But Master Asia has passed away, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"But what am I supposed to do?" He asked. "My own father doesn't care about me."

Suddenly something sparked in Domon's mind. "How about you come with me?"

"Huh?" Both Misato and Shinji asked in unison.

"Yes, train and travel with me." He replied. "Become my pupil and carry the spirit of the School of the Undefeated of the East."

Shinji took a moment to take it all in. How was he supposed to leave Misato and go with Domon? He saw the Raven Haired woman as her mother, but he just wanted to be with Domon. He needed someone to look up to, and that someone was not Gendo Ikari.

"Okay, Domon. I'll be your pupil." He spoke confidently. He looked back to Misato. "I'm sorry."

"No, Shinji. " Misato spoke. "Don't be sorry. You need someone to look up to, and frankly I'm not the kind of person that you should be following as a role model."

She turned to Domon. "He's more of a rolemodel than I'll ever be. Follow him. Follow your heart."

"Thanks, Misato." Shinji smiled, as he walked with Domon.

"You won't be sorry." Domon spoke to Misato as he walked away. "I'll take good care of him."

"I know you will." She replied, as she saw the two disappear into the sun.

**Chapter 3: Preparing for the new Gundam Fight**

"Why are we here?" Shinji asked as he looked at the rocky platforms of the Guyana Highlands.

"We're training." Domon replied.

"Why?" Shinji asked

"To get you ready." He said.

"For what?"

"I'm thinking of entering you in a gundam fight." The Martial artist answered.

"Gundam fight? What's that?" Shinji asked.

"It's a tournament held every four years, by the nations in order to see which nation will rule the world for the four years. A fighter is selected from each nation, and they will fight in a Gundam, to determine a winner. When Gundam Fight is over, the winner's nation gets the right to rule for four years. After the four years are up, a new gundam fight is held." Domon explained.

"I see." Shinji spoke. _How come I wasn't aware of this?_ He thought.

"Anyway, we need to train for a few days, and then we will go to Hong Kong, where the Gundam Fight will be held. " Domon replied.

"Are we going to walk the whole way?" Shinji grumbled.

"Nope. Rain's going to take us." Domon spoke. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to make you walk the whole mile there. You need your energy."

"Yeah." Shinji grinned. "I'm going to be unbeatable."

"Don't be too overconfident. You'll lose in the first match if you keep that attitude ." Domon chastised.

"Fine." Shinji grumbled, as he started to kick and punch with Domon.

"Remember fighting is not only about winning and losing." Domon spoke. "It's a way that fighters use to communicate with their fists."

"You sound like Master Asia, Domon." Shinji remarked.

"Do I?" Domon asked.

Shinji nodded his head.

"Now let's train." Domon spoke happily as he began fighting Shinji with his fists and legs.

**Chapter 4: Blazing Gundam**

After Domon and Shinji trained in the Guyana Highlands for a couple of days, they left with Rain to Hong Hong. The place hasn't changed in years since Domon last battled in the ring. It still showed the same mesmerizing beauty that Domon once adored.

When the car stopped, Domon, and Shinji both got out of the car. At an insant, they were greeted by a short man, with black hair on the sides of his head.

"Ah, Domon. Welcome back!" The man spoke cheerfully.

"Prime Minister Karato, it's a surprise to see you too." Domon answered happily.

"That's the prime minster of Japan?" Shinji asked, as he looked at the man.

"He's the prime minister of Neo Japan, Shinji." Domon corrected the former Eva pilot.

"Oh." Shinji replied, as he walked with the man to a building.

"It's perfectly okay, Domon." The Prime Minister spoke. "By the way, are you going to participate in the coming Gundam Fight?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Prime Minister, but I'm not." The Former champion replied.

"What?" asked the surprised prime minster. "But who is going to represent us in the 14th annual Gundam fight?"

"He is." Domon replied, as he smiled at Shinji. "My pupil Shinji."

"What?" The prime minster spoke. He tried to protest. "But this kid is.."

"Trust me, Karato, he's trained and ready." Domon replied.

"Okay, Domon." The man replied. "But if he loses, I'm blaming you."

"He won't." Domon replied.

Then the Prime Minister turned his head towards Shinji.

"Here Kid. Let me show you to your new Gundam." The man spoke as he moved in one direction.

Shinji and Domon both followed the man, leaving Rain behind with her car. The three soon arrived at a strange building.

Karato opened the door quickly, and walked in it abruptly.

"Ok, boys. Take out the cloth." The Prime minister spoke to the two men that were poised next to an object covered in cloth.

The two men nodded their heads and unveiled the hidden object.

"Here it kid, your new Gundam." Karato declared as he eyed the new Gundam.

"Wow." Shinji spoke as he admired the Gundam. "What's it called?"

"It's called Blazing Gundam." Karato answered. "It's the successor to the Burning Gundam."

"Was it supposed to be for me?" Domon asked.

"Well yes." Karato answered. "But because you declined to participate in the Gundam Fight, Neo Japan is giving this to the kid."

"I think it fits him well." Domon answered, as he looked at Shinji and back at the gundam again.

"Domon, it's like the Burning Gundam." Shinji said as he observed the new Gundam's appearance. "Will it be able to do the finger move?"

"Only one way to find out." Domon grinned.

"Right." Shinji spoke as he gave a quick nod to Domon.


End file.
